The Nintendo Dream Epic
by Willy105
Summary: An incredible and epic adventure starring all of your favorite characters! With enough action, comedy, suspense, and twists that will surely blow your mind! Now showing the first episode: SPACE PILOT 5000!


**Episode 1 - Star Pilot 5000**

**

* * *

**

**BOOM**!

Guards outside a castle go to the watchtower.

"What was that?" said a guard.

"It sounded like an explosion!" said another guard.

"I know. But from what?" said the other guard.

They looked in the direction of the sound, and found a wall of smoke over in the far away forest!

"Let's organize an away team. We need to figure out what that was." said a guard.

* * *

**Meanwhile....in the forest.....**

Donkey Kong wakes up.

"?" said Donkey Kong.

He got out of his treehouse, and walked around, looking for what woke him up.

He sees smoke!

Donkey Kong panics, thinking it's a fire!

He runs around in circles, then stops, raises his chest, and walks towards the smoke heroically.

* * *

**Meanwhile...where the smoke is coming from....**

Kirby crawls out of his broken spaceship.

He looks around.

"?" says Kirby.

Suddenly, a liquid chrome colored creature drips from the spaceship and heads slowly towards Kirby....

...it gets closer and closer....

...and closer and closer....

...until suddenly....

Donkey Kong comes out of the bushes!

Kirby sees Donkey Kong and screams!

Donkey Kong sees Kirby and screams!

The chrome liquid creature hides away.

Kirby and Donkey Kong and still screaming, and then they stop together.

Donkey Kong has never seen such a thing!

Kirby walks away slowly, but Donkey Kong catches him with his hand.

Kirby tries to get away, but Donkey Kong's grip is too strong.

Donkey Kong opens his mouth and tries to eat Kirby!

Kirby screams and swallows Donkey Kong!

* * *

**Meanwhile....somewhere else in the forest....**

A crew of guards is exploring the area searching where the explosion came from.

"Do you see anything?" says a guard.

"No." says another guard.

"Are you sure you heard this thing?" said a guard.

"Yes I did. Now keep searching." says the other guard.

Another guard sighs and goes to the commander of the expedition, a man dressed in a green tunic.

"Hey, Sir! Are we lost?" says the guard.

The guy looks at him, nods, and keeps on walking.

The guard gets annoyed. "I hate it when they ask that guy to lead our expeditions. He doesn't even talk."

* * *

**In the morning....at Princess Peach's castle....**

Princess Peach is standing with some guards in a balcony from the top of her castle overlooking Toad Town.

"Such a beautiful sight, isn't it Princess?" says Toad.

"Yes it is." says Peach.

Suddenly, the hear a very loud noise.

"What is that?" says Peach.

"I don't know!" says Toad.

They look ahead and see a giant tank heading towards the castle!

"What in the world!?! Get inside Princess!" says the guards.

The giant tank is followed by an army of Koopa Troopas.

The giant tank parks in front of the castle.

A hatch at the top opens revealing Bowser!!!

He takes out a loudspeaker and talks thru it.

* * *

"Good morning, Mushroom Kingdom!" says Bowser. "I will now be your new king, Bowser! I can do this because I have the power of technology now! Check out my cool new tank!"

He points the cannon to the front of the castle.

"Now watch my tank make this go boom!" says Bowser.

He presses a button, and BOOM!

The front of the castle blows up!

The tank continues forward into the main hall of the castle!

Princess Peach goes into a room, but suddenly the Koopa army catches up with her and takes her prisoner!

"Ah ha! Now that's a kidnapping!" says Bowser.

"Let me go!" says Peach.

"Why in the world are you asking me this? You know you are coming with me! I got a tank!" says Bowser.

"Well, I got the plumbers!" says Peach.

Suddenly, Mario and Luigi break in from the windows and land in front of the tank!

* * *

"Well Bowser! I see you are still wasting money breaking this castle with another contraption of yours!" says Mario.

"And you are going to clean it up!" says Luigi.

Bowser points the gun at them. The Koopa Army surrounds Mario and Luigi as well.

"Make me." says Bowser.

Mario and Luigi look at each other and then back at the tank, then they duck!

BOOM!

The tank misses them and hits the Koopa Troopas!

Mario jumps on top of the cannon and Luigi goes after Peach.

Mario is now running on top of the cannon towards Bowser!

"Oh no you don't!" says Bowser.

He raises a lever and the cannon raises, and Mario slides off!

He steps on the gas pedal and tank starts move towards Mario on the ground!

Luigi seems this, stop running after the captured Peach, and pushes Mario out of the way just in time!

"No!" says Bowser.

He steps on the brake and goes reverse, but it's stalled!

"Peach!" says Mario as the captors run away.

"I saved your life Mario!" says Luigi happily.

"But Peach got away!" says Mario.

Bowser gets impatient, stops reversing, makes a U turn, and charges after Mario and Luigi!

"Ah ha! Weren't expecting this, were ya?" says Bowser.

Mario and Luigi dodge just in time, and Bowser's tank slams into a wall, and blows up!

Bowser escapes in his clown car.

"Excellent job of failing, plumber boys! But I got more where that came from, and I got the Princess!" says Bowser. "I am winning!"

Mario and Luigi sit there in the rubble.

"Excellent job, Luigi." says Mario sarcastically.

"Thanks!" says Luigi.

"You let the Princess get away!" said Mario.

"Wait a minute, Mario! I saved your life!" says Luigi.

"It was a distraction! I could have gotten away easily! You could have gotten myself and yourself Game Over'd!" says Mario.

"Oh. Ok then." says Luigi with a disappointed tone.

They watch as Bowser, and the Koopa Army disappears in the distance.

* * *

**At the same time, back in the forest....**

Kirby throws up Donkey Kong after a whole night.

Donkey Kong gets up, stumbles around, and falls back down again.

He turns around, and sees Kirby still there!

Donkey Kong screams!

With his super strenght, he picks up a tree and is about to smash it into Kirby when suddenly Kirby picks him up as well!

Kirby has gotten his super strenght!

"Oooh." says Donkey Kong.

Kirby lowers Donkey Kong to the ground.

Donkey Kong then hugs Kirby, and squeezes him very tightly!

"AHHHH!" says Kirby.

Donkey Kong stops hugging him, picks him up, and takes him back to his treehouse.

The chrome liquid creature follows him secretly as well.

* * *

**Someplace else in the forest, the guards are still sleeping from the night.**

The Commander kicks them all to wake up.

The guards all wake up.

"What now?" says a guard.

The Commander signals to the a deeper part of the forest.

"No way. We spent a whole day looking for something that only a few people heard. I'm going back to Hyrule." says a guard.

The Commander takes out his Master Sword and stops him.

"Fine. But we better find the source of the sound right now, or...." says the guard before being interrupted by a thumping sound.

The guards get ready.

Suddenly Donkey Kong passes by them!

"Oh, it's just a gorilla." says a guard.

"But what was that pink thing it was carrying?" said another guard.

The Commander starts following the gorilla.

The guards stay there.

"Ummm..shouldn't we follow him?" says a guard.

"He's running after a gorilla. Why should we?" says another guard.

"He might fire us!" says another guard.

Suddenly, all the guards go after their Commander.

Donkey Kong notices a guy following him with a sword.

"Hmmmm" says Donkey Kong.

He stops running, gets his fist ready, and turns around.

Suddenly, the guy throws a hook-shot towards the gorilla, and throws him to the ground tied up.

The guards catch up to the Commander.

"Excellent. You caught the gorilla. Whoop-de-do." says a guard.

The Commander picks up Kirby, and shows it to the guards.

"Gasp!" say the guards. "It's an alien!"

"We must take it to Hyrule to be examined." says a guard.

"What about the gorilla?" says another guard.

"It has had contact with the alien. Take it with us!" says another guard.

* * *

**Later that day.....**

The guards arrive at Hyrule Castle with the captives.

The crowds gather at the town to see the guards passing by with the alien and the monkey, and some of them gasp.

They enter the castle to be greeted by dozens of scientist that take Kirby away to a room and Donkey Kong to another room.

Princess Zelda comes up to congratulate the crew.

"Good job. This is an amazing discovery you have made!" says the Princess.

"Credit to the capture goes to Link, of course." says a guard.

"Great work, Link!" says Zelda.

The Commander nods.

The Princess walks away.

* * *

**Meanwhile, outside the castle....**

The chrome liquid creatures gets to the front gate of the town.

It enters the town thru the sewage system!

It silently makes it's way towards the castle....

* * *

**Inside the castle....**

Link walks up to some of the guards.

"Hey, you heard what they were going to do to the pink alien?" said a guard to another guard. "They are going to cut him up and see what he's made out of!"

Link hears this, and runs towards the operating room.

* * *

**At the operating room....**

Scientist have put Kirby on a table and strapped his arms and legs to it.

"Prepare for the live autopsy." says a surgeon.

He takes out a medieval knife.

Kirby with his strenght, he rips apart the straps and starts running away toward the door!

"Get it!" says a scientist.

Guards run after Kirby!

Kirby runs to the locked door, and opens it apart with his hands, and throws it to the wall!

Kirby goes to the hallways with the guards in hot pursuit!

Suddenly, he bumps into Link!

They both scream!

The guards also scream!

Link picks up Kirby and puts it behind him.

"Give it back, Link!" says the guards.

Link moves his head saying no.

"You are the very respected here, but we can't let you interrupt this!" says a guard.

Link steps back a bit.

"Link! Give us the alien back!" says a guard. "Or we will have to use deadly force!"

Link refuses to give Kirby back.

"Fine!" says a guard, and he throws his spear towards Link!

Link deflects the spear with his shield, and starts to run with Kirby!

"After him!" say the guards.

They go towards the exit, but there are guards blocking the road!

Link and Kirby turn around, and the guards are still chasing him!

So he takes a left towards the stairs!

* * *

**Meanwhile...in the dungeon....**

Donkey Kong is in a cage blindfolded, but he hears the commotion upstairs!

He tries to move, but he is strapped down!

Donkey Kong gets mad, and uses his strenght to break the ropes, get his blindfold off, break the bars of the jail cell, take out the guards and make his way upstairs!

He sees a bunch of guards running after Kirby!

He runs after Kirby as well, but he is captures by a dozen guards and thrown in a box!

They take the box to a car, and they slap a ticket on the box saying "Mute City", and the car starts moving away.

The chrome liquid creature sees Donkey Kong getting put in the box, so it hitches a ride in the car with it!

* * *

**  
Meanwhile, on the roof of Hyrule Castle..... **

Link and Kirby get to the edge of the roof, look over the edge, and take a couple steps back.

Then, all the guards catch up to the roof and surround Link and Kirby.

"You are trapped, Link!" say the guards. "You are between us and a 70 foot fall!"

Link looks around, but there's nowhere to go.

Kirby looks around, and grabs Link's arms and jumps! Link falls down with Kirby!

The guards gasp, and the people at the ground gasp!

But suddenly, Kirby takes a big breath, and starts to fly!

Link hangs on to Kirby's feet!

Kirby and Link fly away!

The guards try to throw arrows at Kirby, but they miss!

"Dang it!" says a guard. "They got away!"

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the Mushroom Kingdom....**

Mario and Luigi go to the gate of Toad Town, about to leave to go after Bowser.

People cheer as they leave.

Toad goes after them.

"Hey guys!" says Toad.

"What?" says Luigi.

"Bowser has technology now!" says Toad. "How do you plan on defeating him? He's more advanced than we are now!"

"Don't worry Toad. You stay here and watch over the Kingdom. We are going to find help. Someone who is capable of defeating machines like tanks and any other thing Bowser has!" says Mario.

"We will get Princess Peach back! How hard can it be?" says Luigi.

"But who in the world has technology as advanced as what Bowser had?" says Toad.

* * *

**In the deep reaches of outer space....**

The Great Fox exits out of hyperspace.

"We have entered the Solar System where the infected spaceship has crash landed." says ROB.

"Great work, ROB." says Fox McCloud. "Which planet did it go to?"

"That one." says ROB, pointing to a planet on the monitor.

"Excellent." says Fox. "Star Fox Team, move out! There's an evil creature that has been unleashed into that world, and we will have to find it! We must split up into the different hemispheres of the planet and look everywhere!"

Peppy, Slippy, and Falco grunt.

"Allright! Battle stations!" says ROB.

The Arwings deploy from the Great Fox and head towards the planet!

**To be continued....**


End file.
